


~A Very Hopeful And Lucky Day~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Nagito has been wary of his luck and thought that it would cost him a permanent lack of relationships but it wasn't until he lost his books where he connected with a classmate.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 5





	~A Very Hopeful And Lucky Day~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if this fic lack emotion behind it.

It was Nagito’s second year at Hope’s peak Academy, and he noticed that everyone knew each other like the back of their hand, but no one could say the same for him. It was like he was a shadow lurking through the hallways while everyone was shining brightly. Nagito would always think that he was too low tier for anyone or people avoided him because of the unpredictable nature of his “luck”, but he never found out the real reason why.

So that caused him to feel like he was too lucky to have anyone to his level and it would bring him hope if they did accept him. But during class, Nagito forgot his study books at his locker and wanted to ask anyone for a possible spare but a quick search of the room to his dismay, there looked like nobody was up to offer.

It wasn't until the hall monitor, Ishimaru noticed that his fellow classmate didn't have the necessities for class, so lightly tapped Nagito on the shoulder and making sure that they didn't disturb their classmates he signaled to Nagito to use a quiet voice.

“Do you need to borrow my books?”

“Yes, I would appreciate it” 

“Alright, just tell me what books you need and what specific information you would need from it”

“Well could I ask you a question first?, and yes I know that we should only be talking about something school-related”

“Anything for a fellow classmate”

Nagito took a big sign before asking. “Is it alright if no one really knew who you were?”

The weight of Nagito’s question made Ishimaru freeze up. “W-why ask a question like that and more importantly why to me?” Ishimaru knew why Nagito would ask that question but why him?, why now?

“Well because I always saw that people would just follow the rules just so they wouldn't have to be near you. '' Nagito knew that Ishimaru couldn't lie about them either since it would break one of his many rules that he had made.

But there was no response, only silence, Ishimaru just gave him the books he needed and continued working on his supposed project. When class ended Nagito saw that Ishimaru went to an uncommon place at the school, a place where the perfect hall monitor wouldn't be spending their time, so he decided to follow him. 

The sight of Ishimaru weeping came as a shock for Nagito, since he never saw the ultimate hall monitor in such a depressing state, it was always the happy go lucky Ishimaru that made people annoyed most of the time but still had a smile on his face no matter what.

Nagito wanted to approach him but didn't want to possibly upset him more from his presence, but it was too late when Ishimaru saw Nagito watching him from a distance. With tears still on his face he was signaling that Nagito had permission to be near him. But Nagito knew that talking to Ishimaru was going to be kinda difficult since he didn't show emotions to people he didn't seem to know. So Nagito and him just spent the rest of their time viewing the things around them.

After that day Nagito and Ishimaru started to acknowledge each other, but they never really interacted with each other because Ishimaru would try to avoid Nagito. It sometimes got to the point where Nagito would have to follow him for just a simple greeting but since their paths didn't bump as much it didn't happen very often. Nagito knew that this wasn't a mean gesture from him so he left it alone for the most part.

But it wasn't until after school where Nagito got a letter in his locker and it read.

“Dear Nagito, I wish to meet you at the spot we met before, and I will tell you the reason on why I have been avoiding you for the was few week and also I would like to make a confession”

“A confession?``It's probably nothing too serious” Nagito thought.

So as Nagito got all the stuff he needed from his locker, he proceeded to make his way to the meet up spot. When he arrived at the spot, he saw Ishimaru had a worried expression on his face like he was worried that Nagito wasn't coming or he was worried about what he was going to say. 

“So what was it you wanted to confess?” Nagito asked.

“Well for starters, I was avoiding you because of what you said that day, it just reminded me of the reality of it all and how I had to fake a face for it.” Ishimaru confessed.

“Ah, I didn't mean to remind yourself of a time of despair instead of hope, how dreadful of me”

“The other thing that I would like to say is that I observe that in our first year you didn't approach anyone and I related to you and wanted to reach out but didn't want to make the wrong move and mess everything up.”

“Well with my unpredictable luck I don't blame you, and trash like me doesn't deserve to be liked like everyone else”

“That's not true you are my fellow classmate and I would treat you mattered like anyone else so don't put yourself down like that”

Afterwards, the two spent time with each other until it was time to go home. The time Nagito spent with Ishimaru made them very close and possibly to the point of development of a relationship.


End file.
